Misunderstanding
by BaconAndOnion
Summary: After a difficult case Jane and Maura fall asleep in each other's arms. What happens when our two favourite heroines wake up?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.

...

Glad that the case was finally closed, Jane sat down on Maura's couch and took a sip of her beer. She couldn't stop thinking about it, though.

"Jane?" Maura was saying something before but noticed that Jane didn't hear a word of it, lost in thoughts.

"What?" Jane snapped back to reality.

Maura didn't answer, she instead joined Jane on the sofa.

"I just keep asking myself over and over how a woman could commit such a cold-blooded murder. It doesn't make any sense to me," she said when Maura gently touched her arm.

"Jane, you have to stop thinking about it. You have been working so hard and for so long without a break. I'm worried about you."

"Geez, you sound like my mother!" Jane said to add some levity to the conversation. However, she appreciated the human contact. Maura was right. She had been working on this case practically twenty-four seven for several days. Maybe she should take a few days off. Just get the much-needed sleep, spend some time with Maura doing something not work related for once.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. And if nobody gets killed today I have this weekend off. So, do you have anything planned for this weekend?" asked Jane.

"Nothing special, just a bit of yoga, maybe shopping. You know," Maura said. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

"Not really, I just thought it would be fun to just hang out. You, me, lots of food and a TV. Sounds good?"

"Sounds terrific. And that way since you will be already here you can also join me for yoga. Won't that be great?" Maura said excitedly.

Jane rolled her eyes and put up her best mock-excited voice. "Swell, I can't wait! It has been way too long since my back hurt, time to fix that."

Maura noticed the irony but wasn't mad. The exhaustion and all the horror of the past week finally caught up with her, too. In spur of the moment she grabbed Jane by the shoulders and pressed them together in a tight hug.

"Uhh, ok," Jane was caught of guard by the unexpected action.

"I'm so glad you're my friend, Jane." Maura said, not letting go.

This statement warmed Jane's heart. She finally relaxed and returned the embrace. She pressed her face to Maura's hair and whispered a shy "I love you, Maur."

"I love you too, Jane," was the reply.

Maura was happy at that moment. She adored these rare moments of intimacy they shared. Sometimes she thought she was being more intimate with Jane that with anyone she dated in the past couple of years. Not on physical level, but emotionally. They were each other's rock, shelter in a storm and a true friend. And their physical boundaries have improved drastically since they first met. Maura's adoptive parents didn't display emotion much and she grew up not used to being touched. And Jane always squirmed in discomfort when someone tried to hug her. Maura wasn't even sure how they managed to get from there to holding each other in warm embrace, but she was glad that they did.

…

When Jane woke up it took her a minute to get oriented. She fell asleep on the sofa watching TV which was still on. All the lights were on also, but it was dark outside. She looked at the clock and found out that it was past two a.m. She noticed she was sweating from heat and she had to pee. It was then that she registered that Maura was practically lying on top of her, one hand tangled in her long, dark hair and the other laid casually on her ribcage, head comfortably nestled on her shoulder.

"Maura," she whispered softly.

Nothing.

"Maura." This time she said it louder.

Not even a stir. Clearly, she must have been exhausted. Jane didn't want to wake up her friend but there was no way around it. She really needed to go to the bathroom after drinking several beers.

With the hand that Maura wasn't squishing underneath her body she grabbed her shoulder and shook her, saying loudly: "Maura, wake up."

Maura started with an incomprehensible sound leaving her mouth. She then looked up to Jane. The confused look on her face amused Jane greatly. The doctor was usually a very composed woman.

"You're squeezing my bladder."

That didn't help the confused blonde at all.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are lying on top of me. I need to use the bathroom, now."

Maura finally got the hint and sat up. Jane was finally free and almost ran to the toilet while Maura was trying to organise her thoughts. She started by turning of the TV, because its constant noise was very distracting. When everything was silent she dimmed the lights and took a sip of water. She needed to compose herself, because she just woke up from a very erotic dream in the arms of her friend and she just didn't know what to do. She was already starting to forget the dream, but her underwear was still moist. Her mind was spinning. What happened as she slept? Was she moaning? Oh, god! Was she humping Jane's leg? Is that why Jane woke her up? Because she was dry humping her in her sleep? Such things as erotic dreams are natural, and masturbation is important to physical and mental health and Maura would never be ashamed of either, however, this was entirely different case. Jane wasn't a complete prude, but she was shy, and she rarely shared any details of her sex life. And now she is probably hiding in the bathroom, too embarrassed by the whole situation to come out.

"Oh, Jane. What have I done?" whispered Maura to a silent living room.

…

After a very satisfying pee Jane went back to the living room.

"Maur, can I stay here tonight? I don't feel like walking home right now, I'm still way too sleepy."

Maura looked at her a bit quizzically, like she was almost surprised to see her. "You want to stay here with me?"

Jane was a bit confused by the question. "Well, yeah. I mean only if you don't mind."

"If I don't mind? I expected that you would mind."

"Why would I mind? I have slept here before. Just now, in fact. And it's almost half past two."

Maura looked at her for a while, thinking. Then, "You really don't mind, Jane?"

"No, of course not. I think you are still tired, you're not making much sense. Let's just go to bed, hm?"

This seemed to shock Maura a bit more. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts, but she decided to just shut it all and whatever happens, she will think about it in the morning. Her mouth was dry despite the water she drank earlier, and her heart was beating so strongly she could feel it. Her hands were shaking a bit. She took a deep breath, held it for a while and upon releasing it she tried to relax. She wasn't going to lose her courage now.

Without a word she headed for the bedroom and motioned for Jane to follow her.

Jane expected to be led to the guest bedroom but was surprised to find that Maura has led her to her own bedroom. Did Maura want to have a sleepover? They did it sometimes, mostly so they could stay up and talk until they just fell asleep from exhaustion. She didn't think now was a great time for chatting.

As Jane approached the bed she asked "What? Didn't you have enough for one night?"

Maura looked at her, shocked again. How far did they get without her knowledge? What were they doing in her sleep? This is insane.

Jane saw the shocked expression and thought that she somehow managed to insult Maura.

"Relax, I'm just joking. Didn't take you as a big cuddler, tho."

"Well usually I'm not, but you are an exception."

Jane smiled and started to undo her pants. Her clothes were all wrinkled, because she previously fell asleep in it, but she was at least going to take her trousers off and her bra, too. She figured she'll just sleep in her t-shirt and panties.

Maura came a bit closer to her. "Do you need some help with that?" she asked tentatively.

"No, Maura. I'm sleepy but I'm perfectly capable of undressing myself. Thanks for the offer."

"Ok, then." Maura thought this was probably as odd for Jane as it was for her. For all she knew neither of them had sex with a woman before. And then there was the fact that they were best friends. She didn't know what the protocol for lovemaking between best friends was. And she couldn't think about it, because she decided she will not think about anything until the morning. As reckless or irresponsible as it may seem, in that moment it just made sense in her head. If they were really doing it, if they will really breach that final boundary between them tonight, she will be brave. So, she just put aside all the hesitation and in one fluid motion she took her shirt off.

Jane was sitting on the bed pushing her legs under the cover, her pants and bra on the ground. She looked up and was surprised to see Maura in nothing but her underwear.

Out of the million things that seemed to run through her head at the same time, for some reason she said: "A lacy bra and a thong? Did you expect a different kind of company tonight?"

Maura answered in her classical manner. "No. I don't need an excuse to wear the clothes that I like."

She climbed into bed. Jane didn't understand why Maura would sleep in that instead of her usual PJ's but was too tired to care. She lied down comfortably next to her friend, closed her eyes and said: "Night, Maura." She started to relax and give herself to sleep when: "Jane?" Maura's voice was soft.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes."

She did so and found Maura looking at her, face very close to hers. She wasn't moving, she was just looking into her eyes. Then at her lips and then to her eyes again. Then Maura slowly as if to give her time started to close the distance. Jane realized she is about to be kissed. She stayed very still, too stunned to move or speak or even think, her heartbeat quickened.

They finally met, lips softly brushing lips. Maura was suddenly so happy. As if she completed a puzzle she didn't even realize she was solving. She loved kissing Jane and she felt like she could do it forever. It felt so good, so right. This was her Jane, her best friend, her rock and shelter. Nothing could be better than this. She was even feeling aroused all over again. But then she noticed that Jane still didn't move a muscle. With one last brush of her lips she ended the kiss to give Jane some space and give her time to react.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was staring at Maura. She wanted to say something, but she didn't even know where to start. Maura was sitting on her heels on the bed in her flimsy underwear, looking at her with interest. The silence grew heavier. Jane couldn't take it anymore, she needed an explanation.

"What the hell was that?"

"It was a kiss, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know it was a kiss. Why did you do that? Why would you kiss me?"

Now Maura was feeling a little insecure. "Well, we have to start somewhere. A kiss on the lips seemed like a natural choice."

"Start somewhere, what are you talking about? And geez, cover yourself up." Jane was repeatedly getting distracted by Maura's lack of clothing, so she pushed her blanket on Maura's body.

Maura took the blanket, now thoroughly confused. Jane doesn't talk about sex much, but surely, she must have some basic knowledge.

"In many cultures around the world and throughout history people use kissing on the lips to achieve initial arousal. It's an important step, I wouldn't want to skip it."

The word arousal was too much for Jane, she jumped off the bed and started pacing. Maura was looking at her, unsure of what was going through Jane's head.

Jane was trying hard to figure this out. It didn't seem like Maura was joking. They were both half naked in Maura's bed. Maura kissed her and then started talking about arousal. What the hell? Is she overworked and delusional? In the past they even joked about this, many times. They weren't attracted to each other. They were just friends, best friends. And they were straight. Period.

She stopped pacing and looked at Maura. "What exactly were you thinking?"

Maura looked at her apologetically. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you this until tomorrow morning. If we are doing this, I decided not to overthink it."

"Are you telling me, that you want to … you know…?"

Now it was Maura's turn again to be confused.

"What?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it almost seems as if you wanted to… you know… with me."

"No, I don't know. But I thought that we were discussing the kiss. Is that the problem? I knew it was a bit of a risk because not all cultures are prone to romantic kissing. But I didn't think that was your case." Now Maura looked a bit sad. "Did you hate the kiss?"

This question took Jane completely off guard. She was so shocked when it happened that she didn't even think about the act itself. Now that she thought about it, she didn't hate it. Maura's lips were soft, and she loved the way she smelled. And Maura was just so gentle with her. Suddenly, she felt naked. Standing there by the bed in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. She looked at Maura, who was getting more uncertain by the second. Well, what the hell, she may as well speak the truth.

"No, Maur, I didn't hate it. It was a lovely kiss."

Maura looked very relieved. "Alright, good, I'm glad. Because I enjoyed kissing you. It surprises me how much I liked it. Jane, you're the most important person in my life. I don't want to do anything that would drive you away."

The genuine look in Maura's eyes, those beautiful eyes, as she said this almost made Jane go weak in the knees. Now she didn't know what to do. She wasn't like that and neither was Maura, but they like to kiss each other? Are they now best friends who occasionally kiss? Is that even a thing?

Maura shifted to the edge of the bed and took her hand. "You know what? If you are too nervous about the rest, then we can stop here. We can just lie down and sleep." She smiled at Jane reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok, let's do that," Jane answered a bit awkwardly.

So, they lied down facing each other, Maura covered them both with the blanket.

"Night, Jane." As Maura closed her eyes, Jane found herself thinking about the kiss again. Her lips were tingling. This was her best friend. And they love each other. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they just kiss again.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes."

Jane had her face very close to Maura's. She wanted to close the distance, wanted to feel that beautiful tingling again, but she was very nervous. She looked at Maura, at her lips and she was trembling. Realizing, she couldn't move, she looked Maura in the eyes and mustered every bit of courage she found in her body. "Would you kiss me again?"

Maura looked at her, digesting the information. Then she took Jane's face in her hands and started kissing her with her whole heart. She ran the tip of her tongue over Jane's lips.

Jane backed her face quickly, chest heaving.

"What?" asked Maura.

"Nothing, I just really liked that," said Jane, who felt the tingling not only at her mouth but all over her body.

"Ok." Maura latched onto her again, encouraged by Jane's words she gently pushed her tongue inside of Jane's mouth. From then the kiss got truly heated. Jane couldn't stop trembling. Maura pressed their bodies very close together, they entangled legs. Neither of them was sure how it happened but Maura's thigh slipped between Jane's legs.

"Ohhh!" Jane was very surprised, both by the leg and by the loud moan that escaped her. She wasn't very vocal in bed. They stopped kissing and moving, Maura looked at her with interest. Then, almost out of curiosity, she moved the trapped leg up a bit. Jane's face told her everything she needed to know. "Are you ok with this?" she asked her friend.

Jane nodded her head and then hid it in the crook of Maura's neck. She felt safe there. Surrounded by Maura's lovely hair and smell. As Maura started to move again, Jane moaned into her skin. She couldn't imagine somebody looking at her face when she feels pleasure. She's too embarrassed. She put her hands on Maura's back, pressed her face as close as she could and moaned away her mounting arousal.

Maura could feel the slickness on her thigh. She put her hands in Jane's hair, lied on top of her and kept moving her leg up and down, encouraged by the moaning. It was a lot for her, too. Her own arousal spilling on her legs from the tiny thong. She started to whisper. "Oh, Jane." The moaning from underneath her was very loud now, it seemed Jane was getting close. All she wanted to do was look at her beautiful face and kiss her again. She took Jane's head in her hands and tried to do just that. But when she met Jane's eyes, she found her terrified. Jane quickly let go of Maura and covered her face. Maura was suddenly so shocked she stopped moving altogether.

"Jane, what is it? What's the matter?" she was really worried.

Jane made a frustrated growl. "Argh, seriously Maura? I was so close." All she felt now was very uncomfortable.

"But I don't understand what happened. I just wanted to kiss you and you looked absolutely terrified. What did I do?"

They disentangled, Jane sat up and slowly started to explain. "I'm… I mean…" she cleared her throat and started over. "When I'm with someone, I don't want that person to see my face as I finish. Or before that. I look stupid."

Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was crazy.

"Seriously? With every person you ever been with you just hid your face like you just did now."

"Well, yeah. I don't finish easily. But if it is really good and I feel like there's a chance I just do that."

"And none of your previous lovers noticed it?"

"I suppose you're the first to point this out. Wait, are we lovers now?"

"I don't know, tomorrow I'll do research on what counts as sexual intercourse between women, but technically we both are still wearing panties and neither of us has orgasmed, yet, so I would put this action to the dry-humping category."

"Oh, god! Maura!" Jane was always taken aback by the doctor's bluntness.

"But back to the original point. Sex is about sharing. How can I share anything when I can't even see you?"

"Maura you know me, the way I see it, sex is a very private thing."

"Usually not from the person you're having sex with."

They both paused, thinking.

Jane opened up a bit more. "I waited a bit longer than others with my first time. It was over almost before it started. I was just sort of used to doing this alone. It took me a long time to even learn how to finish with another person. Usually I don't, and I just take care of it later."

Maura thought about it.

"Have you ever tried masturbating in front of another person?" she asked as casually as if she was talking about the weather.

Jane looked mortified. The idea alone managed to scare her. Maura tried to elaborate.

"It would be your own hand, so you'd be comfortable and if you would close your eyes you could pretend that you're alone. Whether or not you'd reach climax, your body would from then on know that it is ok to do this with someone else. I really think it would help you. Your own pleasure is nothing shameful, Jane."

"I'm not so sure about this, Maura. Did you ever do that?"

"A few times. I find that it is very arousing for the partner."

Jane didn't think that she could do it. It was an intriguing idea, though. Touching herself, eyes closed and Maura staring at her. It felt so exotic.

"I can do it if you want."

"What?"

Maura was smiling as she spoke, "I can touch myself while you watch. Would you like that?"

Jane felt her whole body come alive.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

None of her previous sexual encounters couldn't even begin to compare to this one. It was a whole new world. If she tried to think about breasts in general, it did nothing for her. But watching Maura run her hands over hers, undoing her bra and massaging them with a light smile on her lips made her mouth dry and her underwear wet. She was in awe of the beautiful woman writhing under the ministrations of her own hands. Maura was now touching herself through her soaked underwear, eyes closed. Jane pressed the heel of her palm against her own clit, she was looking at Maura, at her beautiful face, at her magical hands.

Maura could feel Jane shifting on the bed, she kept her eyes closed for Jane's comfort. But she reached her left hand, that was previously massaging her breast, to Jane. She could feel Jane's fingers slipping over her palm and closing.

Jane was squeezing her thighs together so hard her hand hurt, but she couldn't stop. She was rubbing herself, looking at Maura and holding her hand. She could hear wet sounds as Maura slipped a finger inside. Jane was so turned on by that, with a few more motions of her own hand she came.

"Maura!" she said as she curled on the bed, squeezing Maura's hand hard. She was cumming for almost half a minute, muscles spasming, the hand between her legs crushed by her thighs.

Maura curled her finger inside herself and started to flick her thumb over her clit. The thought that Jane was having an orgasm right next to her send her over the edge.

When it was over Maura opened her eyes to see Jane still spasming on the bed next to her. She was so beautiful. They were still holding hands.

After Jane was done, she stretched her aching body a bit. She looked at Maura and smiled. Neither of them knew what to say. So, they just stayed silent and held hands until they fell asleep.

…

Jane woke up alone. She went downstairs to find Maura absorbed in her laptop with a cup of coffee in her hand. Thinking about what that hand was doing last night brought her shivers.

"Morning."

"Oh, good morning, Jane. I made you breakfast, it's right on the counter." Maura gave her a smile and turned back to her laptop.

Jane inched closer to see what has got so much of the doctor's interest.

"Lesbian sex, huh?"

"Don't laugh Jane, I just wanted to do some research."

"Ok." Jane hid her chuckle and went to eat her breakfast.

She felt so light, she just couldn't stop smiling.

Maura soon joined her in the kitchen, asking: "So what do you want to do after breakfast? Movie? Yoga? Running?"

"We could do that. Or you could tell me what you have found out."

Maura smiled as she said: "To tell the truth, I didn't find out anything surprising."

"Then how come you were so caught up in your reading?"

Maura looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Well, as I read I was imagining you and me."

Jane reached for Maura's hands and brought her closer to the bar chair she was sitting on. They started kissing passionately, Jane wrapping her legs against the slender body and pressing them closer. Soon, T-shirts were falling on the floor.

"God, did I tell you how incredibly beautiful you are?" Jane's husky voice sounded through the kitchen. She now payed attention to the lovely full breasts, touching them for the very first time.

"No, I don't think you did." Maura answered as she weaved her hands through thick dark hair. Jane hesitantly licked the tip of Maura's nipple. The cold air combined with the ghost-like touch of the tongue made it harden.

"Oh, Jane."

And before she knew it, Jane was licking, sucking and even gently biting on her breasts with enthusiasm she rarely displayed.

They shed what little clothes they were wearing. Maura was in awe of Jane's gorgeous body. Lips met lips, while they let their hands explore.

Maura never knew true desire until now. She kissed Jane's neck, clavicle, jaw, earlobe. While gently caressing her ear with her mouth, she whispered:

"Jane, I really want to taste you. Will you let me?"

Jane nodded vigorously.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Maura, right now I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'd let you do anything to me."

"Give me five minutes, then you'll be happiest you've ever been."

And Maura went down Jane's body. Licking her nipples, kissing around the navel, nuzzling her nose in the apex of Jane's legs and finally, she spread her legs wide and in one long slow sweep she licked her vagina.

Jane almost screamed and tried to clamp her legs together on reflex, but Maura firmly held her thighs spread. She looked up from her kneeling position.

Jane was looking down at her, breathing heavily. "Oh, god! Don't stop now!"

Maura flashed her a smile and dove back in. The taste was interesting, but not in a bad way. She truly enjoyed the breathy moans she was eliciting from the brunette. She flicked Jane's clit with her tongue, gradually adding pressure. Jane leaned back on the counter and put her legs on Maura's shoulder's. She could safely say that looking down and seeing the beautiful blond feasting at her privates was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She started chanting Maura's name, she was close.

Maura took her clit between her lips and gently sucked. The orgasm hit Jane like an avalanche. Her thighs clamped around Maura's head, holding her in the spot. Her muscles were contracting, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Maura was beside herself, she couldn't believe that giving pleasure could feel so fantastic. She put her hands around Jane's torso, letting her ride out every ripple of her climax.

When Jane finally relaxed, she cleaned her with a few gentle licks. They shared a look, Maura kneeling on the floor, Jane sweaty and spent, her bare butt on the bar stool. Suddenly Jane started laughing. She was giddy after her orgasm and she couldn't help it.

Maura smiled at her, remembering what a mess Jane was just yesterday and seeing her so happy now filled her with joy.

Still smiling Jane reached for Maura's hands, helping her stand up. She tried to stand herself and almost fell. Her legs were wobbly, she had to lean on Maura.

They burst out laughing again. The situation felt surreal and yet absolutely right.

"How about we have a shower and then watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

…

Angela Rizzoli was leaning heavily against the door of the guest house she was living in, dramatically fanning herself with today's newspaper. She was still trying to catch her breath after sprinting inside. Oh, how she wished, she could forget and somehow unsee what she has seen. But it was impossible. The image of her daughter and the doctor permanently burned into her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did it come to this?"

The scene was quite upsetting for her, she truly honestly thought that Jane and Maura were friends and not lovers, it has never even occurred to her.

How long has this been going on for? Just a few days? Months? YEARS? Why wouldn't they say something?!

And what happened to that handsome detective Jane was seeing for a while, she truly hoped that Jane will fall in love with him and finally starts a family. Maybe having children would finally keep her at home, safe from the dangers of her work.

It doesn't make sense. They are both such pretty girls and smart, too. Why is it that neither of them could keep a man? Was their situation really that bad, that they had to result to this? Were they both truly so desperate, that they would actually have sex with each other, rather than kept on trying to find a good man?

Yes! That's it! Maybe it has been truly so long for the both of them that combined with the stress of those hard, stressful jobs, they saw this as a quick and easy, if somewhat desperate solution.

They just need a change of perspective. Maybe if she talked to them, she could make them see, that they don't have to result to this. There's plenty more fish in the sea. Yes, that's what she's going to do. Sit the girls down and tell them that sex should be about love and companionship and not whatever THAT was.

…

The women shared a shower. There was something incredibly intimate about just washing each other's hair and bodies. They kissed a bit too, but mostly they just showered. Afterwards, Jane sat Maura down in her fluffy white robe and dried and brushed her hair with such gentleness and care that Maura almost melted. She never even realised how much she needed this in her life. She then did the same for Jane, enjoying the wild black mane.

After a bit of debating they settled on watching Thelma and Louise. They were sitting curled up close to each other, fingers intertwined.

"Good morning, girls."

Jane jumped, hiding hands in the pockets.

"Mom, Jesus! Do you have to sneak around like that? God!" How did this happen? How could she forget that her MOTHER, her freakin' mother was living in the guest house?

Maura was keeping it cool. "Good morning, Angela." Although she couldn't keep the slight twinge of guilt from her mind. Not even an hour ago I fucked her daughter senseless. And I have no ability to lie whatsoever. Oh, boy.

"You know, Jane, it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit nicer to me."

Jane suppressed the eyeroll.

"Sorry, ma'. You just really scared me. Good morning to you as well."

"How come I scared you? Are you having a bad conscience?" Angela gave a piercing stare.

What the hell does she know? How far do her superpowers stretch? "No, of course not. Why would I have a bad conscience? I'm just a bit tired from work is all."

Maura chimed in. "Luckily, we managed to close a case yesterday and so we could get off."

Jane looked at her friend wide-eyed. What is Maura thinking saying that?

Angela just closed her eyes and mentally shook herself. She couldn't back down now, this was a conversation she needed to have with them or things may get way out of hands.

"Girls, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"OK…" Jane drawled.

"First, I'm going to make us some coffee."

As Angela went behind the kitchen counter, Jane hastily turned to Maura and whispered in her rough voice.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing..."

"Get off? Seriously, Maura?!"

"You know what I meant. Jane, I think we have a different problem. You do realize I can't lie, right?"

"Well it's not like she's gonna ask us. She will just talk about whatever it is that she came here to talk about and we'll smile and nod and then send her on her merry way next door. There's no way she knows anything. No way. We just have to act normal."

"If she does, though, what do we tell her? That we're together now? We haven't even discussed this ourselves."

"It's ok. She won't ask, how could she know. We just have to act normal and everything's gonna be fine. And then we'll have time to figure this out for ourselves. And when we do, we can inform my mother of whatever conclusion we come up with."

"What are you girls whispering about?"

"Nothing!" Was the double answer.

Perfect, we are really inconspicuous, Jane thought.

They were sitting in the living room with their coffee. Angela was suddenly wearing a grave face.

Jane just wanted her to get it over with, so she could go back to watching TV with her Maura. Her Maura? Wow, that escalated quickly.

"So, what is it, ma'?"

"Girls, I have to talk to you about something very important. And that is love."

Oh, crap. Jane tried not to look at Maura. Just act normally!

"Sure, ok. Why? Have you met someone new?"

"Well, no. Not really. But since you asked, I can use it as an example. As you well know, I have been alone for a while." She looked sadly to the side.

"Do I miss that kind of company? Sure, I do. It gets very lonely sometimes. However, that is not a reason to do something, I would otherwise not do."

She gave them a meaningful stare.

Jane was starting to get the picture, but to her horror, Maura was her usual self.

"Hmm, like what?"

Jane cut in.

"Ehm, what Maura was trying to say is: good for you. We couldn't agree with you more."

Angela couldn't believe that Jane would try to lie like that straight to her face. It was time to try to break the weak link in the lying department.

"Is that so, Maura? Do you agree?"

"Well, I suppose that I do. Loneliness is not a good reason to do something irresponsible, if that's what you mean."

Angela was starting to think that she didn't convey her point right.

"Girls, you need to listen to me. Just because someone wasn't in a relationship for a long time, and is quite possibly lonely, and has a stressful job, is not a reason for that someone to call for desperate measures."

Jane and Maura were staring at her now. Jane was getting ready to say something but was surprised by Maura's words.

"Exactly! Why do something crazy or irresponsible, when there could be love, hiding just around the corner. You are absolutely right, Angela."

Jane's mother was thinking for a few seconds.

"Great! So, we understand each other."

"Perfectly. I am so glad that you came and talked to us. Cleared the air, so to speak."

"Me too." She gave them a motherly smile. "As much as I would love to stay and chat some more, I have to go now. I'm glad that we talked things through, though."

"I am glad as well."

"Alright, bye girls."

"Have a nice day, Angela."

"Bye, mom." That was all Jane could say. What just happened? The second her mother left, she turned her disbelieving eyes to Maura.

"Wow, I had no idea you had it in you!"

"Had what in me?"

"Well you just totally lied without actually lying."

Maura looked puzzled. "No, I didn't."

"You sure did. She was ready to give us hell for being together and you made it seem like there was no way we would be. And I still don't get how she found out. Her superpowers are really annoying."

"But I was talking about us. You know, love around the corner. That was us."

"I know that. But my mother doesn't."

"Oh no. And here I thought we cleared the air and there would be nothing to hide from now on."

"Don't worry about it, Maur. It was just a misunderstanding. And as for the two of us, I'd stick to the plan. We will tell her when we are certain there's something specific to tell."

Maura accepted it and they went back to watching the film.

…

It happened when they were about to eat lunch. Maura was placing Jane's plate in front of her and with the other hand she casually brushed her fingertips across Jane's back.

The ghostlike touch made her nipples harden. She was completely shocked. Is this really all it takes now or was this just a random occurrence? She looked at Maura with wide eyes.

"Jane? What is it?"

Maura was leaning over her, beautiful golden hair framing her face. She looked like an angel.

"Maura, I… Come here." She took her face in her hands and they shared a searing kiss.

Soon they forgot about the food and worked their way up to the bedroom.

Jane stopped kissing her for a second, taking a breath.

"I want to make you feel like you made me feel this morning. I want this to be perfect."

"Oh, Jane."

Soon, Maura was lying on the bed with Jane on top of her, who was systematically removing her clothes. Every piece of skin she uncovered, she kissed with all her heart. Maura was slowly melting beneath her. All that she had now were her panties and seeing Jane kiss around her waistline made her quiver. She looked so gorgeous.

After a while, Maura was a whimpering mess, but Jane still didn't even touch her panties.

"Jane?"

"Mhm?" Jane asked innocently, kissing around her thigh.

"Jane, could you just…?" Maura raised her hips a little, not being able to bear it any longer.

Jane climbed up her body and hovered over her, not pressing her body close. She had this glint in her eye.

"What is it, Maura?"

It dawned on her then. Jane wasn't nervous at all. She was teasing her! Well that simply won't do, she needs Jane now. Right now.

Maura looked her straight in the eyes, took her face in hands and said:

"I want to feel your body pressed to mine. I want those panties gone. I want to feel you with every inch of my skin and I want to feel your fingers, or whatever else you decide to use, on my vagina. Right. Now."

Jane groaned, she was so turned on.

"Wow, so impatient."

Before Maura could say anything, Jane pressed them flush against each other and kissed her deeply. Then she put her hand on Maura's panties and started to rub circles. She was pleased to feel the wetness. Clearly her endless teasing worked.

Maura was squirming in pleasure. Jane's tongue was dominating her mouth, Jane's body was pressed to hers and Jane's hand was finally where she needed it most.

Jane was rubbing her, kissing her, grinding her. A pointer finger now ghosting over her pantie-clad clit. She wanted to scream Jane's name, but her mouth was full and so she moaned and moaned. Her hands once again buried in the dark tresses.

Jane pushed her hand into her panties and she came. Her wide spread legs circling around Jane's waist, she pushed Jane's head away, so she could scream. She looked at her all the way through. Clenching, shaking, screaming.

"Jane." She whispered after her body calmed down.

She smiled at her and with the hand that wasn't still holding her down there, she run her fingers across her face.

"Look at you. I swear you've never been more beautiful." Jane's hoarse voice carried through the bedroom.

"So now that I have you all warmed up, we can get started." And they were laughing and kissing, and Jane's hand was moving again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was balancing on her twitching leg, waving her hands around in a search of stable position while Maura calmly stood like a tree, feeling one with the Earth.

"You have to breathe, Jane." She said with her eyes closed.

"I am breathing! I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't."

"You are very stubborn this morning. Yoga is supposed to make you relaxed, not angry."

Jane rolled her eyes, hands still desperately waving.

"Oh, come on, Maur! What about standing on one leg to no end is supposed to make me relax?"

"Just try to find the balance, both inside and outside. Breathe."

Her eyes shooting daggers she said: "You are so lucky that I love you."

Maura's lips twitched in a light smile. "Oh, come on. We both know that the only reason you're doing this is so that you could ogle my butt in leggings when I do the downward dog."

"You got me there. But I still love you."

Thinking about the bliss that was the past few weeks with Jane, Maura suddenly said:

"Let's come out."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Come out of what? … Wait, you mean '_come out' _come out?"

"Yes. _I want the world to know!_" Maura sang goofily.

Jane laughed, shaking her head at her partner's behaviour. "OK."

"OK?!"

"Yeah, why not."

"I can't believe it. I thought it would take way more persuading. And yet here you are saying 'OK' like it's the most casual thing in the world."

"I had some time to think about it. There's nothing to wait for now. And besides, can you imagine the faces of Tommy and Frankie when we tell them?"

Maura could picture it very well. The way Tommy's jaw would hit the floor. How Frankie would try to say something but fail while trying to process it. "That is certainly something to look forward to."

"I know, right? Also, they will be so freakin' jealous of me." A piece of old sibling rivalry coming to surface.

"And what about work? Should we say anything?"

"I don't think it's anybody's business. But I guess we can tell to Korsak and Frost."

"Do you think they suspect anything, yet?"

"They better! What kind of detectives are they otherwise?"

"But before we get to all that there's still one problem."

Knowing that the first one to officially know about their relationship has to be Angela, they exchanged a resigned look.

"I know, my mother."

…

Angela's voice rang through the whole house. "The kitchen is for eating! And not for … " She dramatically gestured in general direction of Jane's crotch.

"eating?" Jane smugly helped her finish the sentence, the rising anger making her brave.

"Jane!" Maura looked at her disbelievingly.

"Oh, god!" Angela just turned around, needing a moment.

Jane faced Maura. "What? It's not my problem what she saw, I've had it with her nosiness! And normally I can bear it, because she means well, but now when I have finally found some happiness, here she comes again, inserting herself into my life and MY BUSINESS!"

"You are my business, Jane! You are my daughter, my ONLY daughter. I can't watch you throwing your life away."

"That's the opposite of what I'm doing. Maura and I are together. We were in love for ages and one night, somehow, we just sort of ended up realizing how much more there is. There has never been a right guy and how could have been when we had feelings for each other all along."

Angela took a moment to breathe.

"So, this isn't just you girls, scratching an itch – "God, ma'!" – until the right guys show up? You are really together…"

"Yes, yes we are." Both of them agreed.

Jane's mom was in thought. Then she looked at the girls.

"There is still one thing, that I have to say." And before Jane could start her protests, she took Maura's hands into her own and to their complete surprise she said: "Welcome to the family, Maura."

They were both so taken aback, that they didn't even struggle against the bear hug they suddenly found themselves in.

"I'm glad that you're both happy."

THE END

* * *

This is my first fanfic ever. Rizzoli and Isles is a really good series. However, I still think it could have gotten to a whole new level of good, if Jane and Maura became an item. The showrunners didn't 'rob the fans', they just robbed themselves without even realizing. I'm sure it would have happened in a different way than what I just wrote about, but who cares. I like to laugh and I had a lot of fun with this. A MASSIVE thank you for the reviews, I read them all and truly appreciate them. Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
